


Who am I, if I'm not your guy?

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Making Up, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: AU High School Kristanna fic, they've broken up over a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Who am I, if I'm not your guy?

Anna sits on her couch with a broken heart. She tries to focus on what is flashing on the screen in a sad attempt to distract herself. She didn't want to go anywhere tonight. Sure, it was a Friday night and her friends were likely out somewhere. They were going to be graduating from high school soon. It was less than a month away. Anna wished she could be excited as they were. 

_But she wasn't._

Her phone suddenly flashes with a text from her friend. She picks it up and writes her response, saying _not tonight I'm sorry_ , before tossing the phone aside. She'd hope they would understand. Even if they did want her there in an attempt to cheer her up she just couldn't do it.

Her recent breakup with Kristoff was on her mind. She could not shake herself out of it. She wanted to still be with him. It had ended over a huge misunderstanding. He wouldn't let her explain though, the damage had been done.

_Some big wig senior by the name of Hans thought he could get any girl he wanted and had tried to flirt it up with her. Anna wasn't having any of it though. Some of her friends were envious of her, why she did not know._

_Then he had cornered her into an empty room after school three weeks ago. It had scared her. She had been trying to get out of there. He was towering over her, his strong grip on her arms. She had been so furious with him with that stupid smirk on his face. If only she could've punched it right off of him._

_And then he'd leaned in closer, his lips falling onto hers. Foreign, strange, unwanted._

_The door to the classroom had opened and it distracted Hans enough to pull away. He glares at the intruder. Anna turns her head to see who it is, her stomach turning cold to see it's Kristoff._

_He has a hard look on his face, turning away from the scene and leaving._

_Anna finds newfound strength to shove Hans away. She runs out of the room to run after Kristoff. She was calling his name. His stride was so much larger than hers._

_She had tried so much to get him to listen. But it was too late..._

So, here she was, tears misting in her eyes. How could he be so stupid? Had he honestly thought she had wanted to be with Hans instead? It was a ridiculous thought. She had tried to talk to him in the last two weeks, hoping maybe he'd reconsider, hear her out but he had been avoiding her. It was awfully frustrating. 

He was so stubborn and it was driving her crazy. Anna had hoped they could work it out. Her hope was slowly fading...

Anna pushes herself up from her spot on the couch, ready to drown her sorrows in a bowl of ice cream when the doorbell rings. Her brow lifts in curiosity as she goes to the front door. 

Upon opening it, she gasps out loud. "K-Kristoff?" 

Kristoff fidgets looking adorably flustered. _But wait, aren't I suppose to be mad at him?_

Anna's face fixes itself into a look. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Hi Anna.. I um.. can we talk?" He asks, hopeful.

"Oh, you wanna talk now?" Anna crosses her arms. Why should she give him this chance?? He hadn't been listening to her.

"Please Anna," Kristoff begs. He looked like a little puppy. Anna had half a thought to keep him squirming.

"Fine." She lets him inside, closing the door. Together they walk into the living room sitting down on the couch she had just been sitting at.

Kristoff swallows nervously as he turns to her. "Anna, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't you know how much I was trying to explain myself??" Anna almost wants to yell at him. Her voice is just on the edge.

He winces.

"Did you think I wanted to be with that jerk? He forced that kiss on me, Kristoff! I didn't want it at all!" Her voice is climbing higher.

"Anna-"

"I want to be with you Kristoff but if you don't with me then please just-" Tears are falling from her face. She was going to keep talking, really lay it on him but suddenly he's kissing her.

He's _kissing_ her?!

Oh lord... Her whole body instantly relaxes as she kisses him back, hard, to convey even more so that she only wants to be with him. Only him. Her stubborn, stubborn, wonderful Kristoff.

He pulls back, a tiny smile on his face. "I've been wanting to do that again for a while. I was trying to say, Anna is that I'm sorry. I should've listened. I was too wrapped up in my mind to listen. I was hurt thinking, 'Who am I, if I'm not your guy?', sulking around and not willing to hear you out. I didn't know what was really going on. Can you ever forgive me? I want to be with you so much, Anna. It's been killing me that we haven't been together."

A smile slowly graces Anna's lips as he talks. In all honestly, she just wants to kiss him again and again and never stop.

"Just do me a favor Kristoff and punch Han's in the face the next time you see him stunting around."

"Consider it done." Kristoff smiles.

Anna smiles back, pouncing on him. He lets out a yelp in surprise as he tumbles backward into the couch. Anna's lips capture his lips again. They kiss and kiss. Anna lets out a pant, gently stroking at his chest through his shirt. His warm hands gently move to place themselves onto her back. 

It felt good to be back together again. 


End file.
